Dog (animal)
Dogs are a type of animal featured in every main game ranging from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare to Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is also featured in Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign Attack dogs appear in the levels "The Coup", "Hunted", "Safehouse", "All Ghillied Up", "One Shot, One Kill", "The Sins of the Father" and "Ultimatum". They jump on the player and knock them down. Like for Banzai Chargers, the player can kill them before they kill the player by pressing the melee button to break their neck at the right time. Failiure to kill the dog will result a death. They're easy to hear and spot due to their growling; also, sometimes when near the player their screen shakes. If the player breaks the dog's neck at the right time and survives the attack on the Xbox 360, they will get the "Down Boy Down" achievement. Dogs in single player mode only appear as German Shepherds. Gallery Dog in Coup.png|A dog in "The Coup" Breaking a Dog's neck.jpg|The player countering a dog's assault Dog resting All Ghillied Up COD4.png|A dog resting in "All Ghillied Up" Dogs test model CoD4.png|A test model for the dog Call of Duty: World at War An attack dog appears at the start of the campaign level "Vendetta", which Petrenko has to snipe along with other enemy soldiers. As they advance after successfully taking out the German sniper, they travel through ruined buildings. Viktor advises Dimitri to take cover and keep silent as a German patrol walks by. A grandfather clock is ringing and a German dog detects them. After regrouping with more Soviet soldiers Dimitri and Viktor provide overwatch. As the squad moves up, both are advancing also. The defending Germans unleash two attack dogs on Dimitri and Viktor. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign Attack dogs appear in the levels "Takedown", "Contingency", "Just Like Old Times", "The Enemy of My Enemy" and "Museum". Special Ops In Special Ops, attack dogs appear in the missions "O Cristo Redentor", "Evasion" and "Terminal". Gallery Dog attacking a player MW2.png|A dog knocking down the player Player countering an attack dog MW2.png|Player countering a dog's assault Dog Contingency MW2.png dog bite error message MW2.png|The message received when trying to obtain the dog_bite weapon with console commands Call of Duty: Black Ops An attack dog appears in the campaign level "WMD", after Hudson and his team hide from a patrol. The dog is accompanied by an enemy soldier, and they will move away after being seen, but if Hudson attacks them then the dog will come and strike the player. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign Attack dogs appear in the level "Eye of the Storm". Hyenas also appear in the game, attacking similarly to dogs. Special Ops In Special Ops Mission Mode, attack dogs appear in "Resistance Movement", "Invisible Threat", "Flood the Market" and "Vertigo". Dogs are also drawn as metal targets in the missions "Stay Sharp" and "Charges Set". In Survival Mode, they may be strapped with timed C4 and appear on all tiers. Maps that are harder have only dogs strapped with C4 and no normal dogs. They can knock players down and the C4 still explodes after a dog is killed. Killing Dogs grant the player $100 and those strapped with explosives net the player $150. Dogs will treat the sentry as a enemy, but will just stand and bark at it. This can buy player much more time than 30 seconds to make preparations. Gallery Dog strapped with C4 MW3.png|Dog strapped with a C4 in Survival Mode Two dogs with C4 MW3.png Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign A non-hostile dog is seen in the level "Fallen Angel", after Section and Harper open a gate and head up an alleyway. Gallery Dog Fallen Angel BOII.png|The dog in "Fallen Angel" Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign Riley, a friendly dog character, appears throughout the campaign. He is controllable in the level "No Man's Land", and can be instructed to attack specific enemies in Struck Down. Enemy wolves also appear in "No Man's Land". Safeguard Enemy attack dogs appear in Safeguard and attack the players by biting at them. After a certain wave, the dogs will only appear on one round in a large pack; if not dealt with swiftly, they can down single players very easily. Gallery Riley CODG.png|Riley Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Campaign In campaign, attack dogs only appear in the PC and 8th gen versions of the game, near the end of the level "Traffic" after crossing the streets. Exo Survival In Exo Survival, dogs appear and act like they do in the campaign. Exo Zombies In Exo Zombies, dogs appear during a special round, similarly to Hellhounds, and final dog killed will drop a Max Ammo. They may spawn as an electrified version. Call of Duty: WWII Campaign In campaign, German Shepherds are featured in the level "S.O.E.", "Liberation", Collateral Damage" and "Death Factory. They are heard in the cutscenes of the level Ambush. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Attack Dog scorestreak can be found in the game files, but is never featured in the release. Gallery German shepherd cage WWII.png|A German Shepherd a cage in "Liberation" Gallery Dogs in soaps journal.png|Soap's sketches of dogs in his journal Jumpingdog.jpg Videos dog vs player load|Video of a dog attacking the player, found in the game files of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty Ghosts dog motion capture video|Motion capture video of Colin for Riley, the dog in Call of Duty: Ghosts Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *When dogs jump on NPCs, the NPCs will not attempt to break the dog's necks, but rather shoot them in the side of the head with a sidearm. *When using the god cheat on the PC version, if the player is killed by a dog, their body will dissolve into a pool of blood but they will still be able to move around as a "ghost". Enemies will still shoot at the "ghost". *There is a specific point in the mission "Safehouse" in one of the buildings where, in the basement, if one crouches under the stairs, the dog that attacks the player at that point will either stand and bark or just growl. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In the mission "Contingency," Soap says "Dogs. I hate dogs." This saying is a reference to Indiana Jones where he says "Snakes. I hate snakes.". *In "The Enemy of My Enemy", some dogs will not tackle the player and instead will stand still barking at them. *In game files it is possible to see a code for a "weapon" "dog_bite". However, using "give dog_bite" console command will not spawn this "weapon" and it will give an error as it doesn't have a world model. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Dogs act slightly different in Special Ops Survival. The dogs won’t immediately tackle the player. First, they will lunge, doing some damage, then, they will proceed in tackling the player on the second lunge. *A player being tackled by a dog becomes invulnerable to enemy damage until a few seconds after they get up. *If the player is wearing armor in Survival Mode, the dogs will not tackle the player until the armor is fully depleted. sv:Hundar Category:Animals